Yin and Yang
by CluelessWithTheClovers
Summary: First story of the "Parties and Books" trilogy. The Changelings have taken over Phillydelphia and are moving closer to Ponyville and Cloudsdale. Young fillies, Surprise and Speckled Ink, OC, venture to the Everfree Forest to see the Changeling Army. Will they both return back safely or will one of them never return? OCs wanted/needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my new story, "Yin and Yang". This story is about Surprise (Pinkie Pie's original design) and an OC of mine. It starts waaaay before Twilight came to Ponyville but about around the time that the Mane 6 get their cutie marks)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Speckled Ink hadnt seen her best friend in days. With the Changeling War going on, it was hard to tell whether or not you're talking to actual pony these days so ponies preferred to stay indoors. And there was also the fact that the Changelings had managed to take over Phillydelphia and were advancing to Ponyville, which was their next target and after that Cloudsdale. The situation was worrying for ponies all over Equestria so Princess Celestia created "Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns" and fillys in Cloudsdale had to go through rigorous flight school, to train the young ones just in case they had to fight.

And with a name like Surprise, that's exactly what Speckled Ink's best friend did when she started pounding on the door with her hooves.

"INKY! HEY INKY! ARE YOU HOME? SPECKLED INK? ITS SURPRISE! YOUR BESTEST FRIEND!" she shouted through the door.

Speckled Ink was home alone at the time, her parents had left for work, leaving her alone. She knew that she wasn't supposed to open the door for strangers but the stranger on the other side of the door was her best friend.

Speckled Ink opened the door without hesitation.

Standing there was Surprise with a big smile on her face. Her yellow mane, as curly as always. Her white pelt blended with the white clouds she was standing on. "It's been so long since I've seen you Inky!" Surprise exclaimed happily. "I was so worried and I-" Surprise tried taking a step forward but Speckled Ink stopped her by putting a dark blue hoof onto her friend's chest. Speckled Ink was a dark blue pegasus with a light blue and black spikey mane and a light blue and black tail. A large black spot made up part of her left thigh.

"Not so fast," Speckled Ink said with a deadpan look on her face. "You have to answer a question first."

"Ooo! A quiz? We're going to do a quiz? What about?" Surprise asked happily.

Speckled Ink had little doubt that this was a Changeling acting like Surprise but she still had to make sure. "How did we meet?" Speckled Ink asked.

"That's too easy!" Surprise replied. "We were at Flight Camp and you were sitting all alone, reading a book when Dumbell and his goons came up to you and started teasing you. You were about to cry-"

"I was not!" Speckled Ink protested.

"so I stood up for you, telling those meanies to go away!" Surprised finished.

The two fillies stood there, staring at each other silently for a minute until Speckled Ink said, "Can you believe that that happened only 1 week ago?"

"It was the happiest day of my life! Can I come in now?" Surprise asked.

Speckled Ink chuckled and lowered her hoof. "Come in."

Speckled Ink's house was fairly small. When you came in through the door, you would see a long cloud couch on your right and the wall on your left. If you continued on through the house you would find the kitchen, Speckled Ink's parents' room, and the stairs that led to her own room, which was in the attic. Speckled Ink preferred sleeping in the attic because she had a view when looking out through the window.

"Your house hasn't changed since I last saw you," Surprise said as Speckled Ink closed the door.

"It's only been three days," Speckled Ink replied.

"I know. Hey did you hear that the Changeling army moved closer to Ponyville? There's a spot near their camp where you can watch them go in and out of the camp! Princess Celestia is going to place somepony there tomorrow to watch them!" Surprise said excitedly. "We should go look!"

"I-I don't know Surprise," Speckled Ink said nervously. "That's very dangerous."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! We'll be back before your parents get back!" Surprise said. The two continued to argue about the dangers of going but after two minutes Speckled Ink finally gave in.

"Alright alright! Fine. I'll do it. Let's go now," Speckled Ink said.

* * *

Speckled Ink and Surpise were on the edge of a cliff that looked out over the Changeling's camp. Surprise had to wear a full body black suit, because if she didn't then her white pelt would've glowed in the night air. Despite the fact that her white pelt was hidden, her violet eyes still seemed to glow.

Speckled Ink looked up at the night sky. Numerous stars dotted the sky, too many for her to count and the full moon glowed high above them. "Princess Celestia decorated the sky beauitfully tonight," she whispered to Surprise.

"Do you think the Nightmare Moon tale is real? Do you really think she'll come back?" Surprise asked in a whisper.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's just a pony tale," Speckled Ink whispered back. Her gaze moved back to the Changeling camp and her eyes widened when she saw something moving. "Shh! Something's moving!"

Both fillies watched as a Changeling shifted position while sleeping.

"Well that was exciting," Speckled Ink said sarcastically.

"It certainly was!" Surprise whispered excitedly.

"Surprise let's go back home," Speckled Ink said, pulling herself back onto her hooves.

"Yeah we should. It's getting pretty late," Surprise replied. Speckled Ink helped her friend up and the two set off on the long treck home.

"Well that was a waste of time, wasn't it Speckled Ink?" Surprise said as they trotted through the Everfree forest.

"Yup."

"But to see that they're that close to us, kind of scares me a bit. Does it scare you Inky?" Surpise asked.

"Sure."

"Have you ever been into the Everfree forest before? This is my first time!" Surprise said.

"Mine too."

"Did you hear that Applejack ran away? I thought it was because of the Changling army getting so close to Ponyville but if she had left to escape the Changlings she probably would've taken her family with her. Don't you think Inky?" Surprise asked, looking at Speckled Ink only to find she was gone.

* * *

"Inky? Inky where'd you go?" Surprise shouted into the night air.

Silence answered back.

"Is this a joke? Are you playing a prank on me?" Surprise asked. "Hahaha. Very funny! Great joke! Come out of your hiding spot!"

A scream suddenly pierced the air and Surprise recognized it as Speckled Ink's. Surprise burst through some bushes, where she thought the source of the sound had come but only to find a dark blue feather.

Tears started to well up in Surprise's eyes as fear struck.

"Inky?" Surprise said in a small shaky voice.

Another scream sounded.

But it wasn't her own.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! What did you think? Please reviews, they're greatly appreciated! :D **

**Next chapter is coming soon but until then, BYE!**

**-Clove**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews yet... Oh well! Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Two years. It had been two years since Surprise had lost her best friend. There was no body discovered, only the single dark blue feather that she had found on that night. It was the only thing she had left of her. Atleast the ponies had won the Changeling war. Due to Surprise's recollection of how… SHE disappeared Princess Celestia was able to attack the Changelings at night, when they were asleep and didn't expect it.

Surprise finished wrapping the box of cupcakes that she was going to have to deliver. "Mrs. Cake! Where does this box of cupcakes go to again?"

"They're going to Nurse Redheart dear," Mrs. Cake called from the kitchen. "It's her birthday so don't forget to wish her a happy birthday!"

"I won't forget. I'll be back soon," Surprise answered. She grabbed the tightly wrapped bow on the present with her teeth and trotted out of Sugarcube Corner.

Ponyville seemed very lively today. There were several ponies strolling casually through Ponyville. Nearby Roseluck was watering her plants, a couple of pegasi were hanging up streamers around Ponyville, and Surprise recognized Rarity as she walked past her, her saddlebags overflowing with all kinds of different colored ribbons.

Surprise carefully set her package down so she could talk. "Hey Rarity! What's the occasion for all this?" Surprise asked.

Rarity gave Surprise an "Are you serious?" kind of look. "You mean you didn't hear? Princess Celestia is coming to visit us all the way from Canterlot!" she answered.

Surprise's eyes widened with curiosity. "Princess Celestia is coming to visit? Why?"

"Nopony knows. She sent a letter to Mayor Mare saying that she was going to visit today to celebrate something," Rarity replied. She turned her head to glance at the clock near Town Hall. "Would you look at the time! I still have to start decorating Town Hall. I'll see you later Surprise!"

Surprise watched Rarity go and sighed. Rarity's kindness had always reminded Surprise of Speckled Ink. Ever since her best friend disappeared countless numbers of pegasi were knocking on the door to Surprise's house to tell her that they were sorry for her loss, there were even someponies who came that Surprise didn't even know. Whenever she went to Ponyville, she would get stopped on the street and the same thing would happen. Ponies and unicorns that Surprise didn't even know would tell her that they were sorry for her loss. Speckled Ink was one of the kinds of friends that only come every once in a while, Surprise doubted that she would ever find another pony like Speckled Ink.

Surprise grabbed the box with her teeth again and continued going to Ponyville Hospital. When she got there she found over two dozen ponies crowded around the entrance to the Hospital. _What's all the commotion? _Surprise thought. She recognized the colorful tail of Rainbow Dash and trotted over to her, setting the box of cupcakes down again so she could talk.

"Rainbow Dash. What's going on? Shouldn't you and Firefly be clearing the sky of clouds?" Surprise asked. Rainbow Dash and Firefly who had been standing next to Rainbow turned towards Surprise.

"Oh, hey Surprise. We were clearing the clouds but then-" Rainbow Dash started to answer but Firefly interrupted her.

"At first nopony recognized her! She was covered in so much mud and blood-" Firefly exclaimed. The two ponies were trying to talk over each other but one kept interrupting the other.

"She just trotted into Ponyville like it was a normal thing! But nopony has seen her for years."

"Everypony thought they were seeing things but then she just collapsed right in the middle of Ponyville!"

"Me and Firefly rushed her to Ponyville Hospital as fast as we could! Everypony wants to see her, but Nurse Redheart won't let anyone in!"

"Woah woah woah!" Surprise finally said, interrupting the two ponies. "Why is everypony so worked up over this? Unless everypony thought this pony was dead or something then there is probably nothing to get so worked up about!"

Firefly and Rainbow Dash looked at Surprise with shocked faces.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Surprise said.

Rainbow Dash and Firefly exchanged a glace before replying. "Everypony _did _think she was dead," Rainbow Dash replied.

"We thought you knew, Surprise," Firefly said.

"The pony in Ponyville Hospital right now is Speckled Ink," Rainbow Dash replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own My Little Pony, Hasbro does. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Surprise almost collapsed in shock. She could feel her knees shaking. All the sounds around her started to blend into one, making them sound like mufflers were on everypony's snout.

"Surprise? Are you okay?" Firefly asked.

"Am I okay about what?" Surprise asked shakily.

"She was asking if you were alright," Rainbow Dash said.

"Why would I need a night light?" Surprise said.

Rainbow Dash and Firefly exchanged weird looks.

"Surprise?" a voice said next to her. Surprise slowly turned her head to see Nurse Redheart. The sounds around Surprise finally came clear once more and she could hear things clearly now.

The ponies gathered around Ponyville Hospital had gone silent and were watching her.

"Nurse Redheart? These are for you," Surprise said, nudging the box of cupcakes toward Nurse Redheart using her hoof. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Surprise. But I need you to follow me," she said.

Surprise glanced at Firefly and Rainbow Dash for support but the only thing on their faces was shock.

Surprise followed Nurse Redheart without another word.

* * *

"She just... walked into Ponyville?" Surprise asked Nurse Redheart, who was watching a monitor that was showing Speckled Ink's heart rate. Surprise was in Speckled Ink's room, there were medical machines everywhere making beeping noises.

Surprise had no idea how Speckled Ink could sleep through this.

"Amazingly yes, although I'm surprised she could walk at all. She has a sprained hoof, a broken wing, several large gashes all over her body, and there is some dried blood on her that isn't hers but a Changeling's that died in the Changeling war," Nurse Redheart replied. She turned to Surprise. "Whatever she's gone through in those two years, it must've been brutal, to come back like this."

Surprise glanced at Speckled Ink. She then looked at Nurse Redheart. "Can I stay here? Until she wakes up?" she asked.

"But that could be days and I'm not sure if the hospital will allow that…" Nurse Redheart replied.

"Please."

Nurse Redheart sighed. "I'll ask my boss."

* * *

Surprise had curled up in the small chair in Speckled Ink's room. It was small and uncomfortable, but Nurse Redheart said it was the only thing that they had for me to sleep in. She refused to leave Speckled Ink's side.

Surprise was sound asleep when screams suddenly woke her. Her eyes shot open to find her best friend wriggling and struggling under her bed sheets, her left wing (the one that wasn't broken) flapping as if she were trying to flying away, and screaming in terror.

Surprise started pounding on Speckled Ink's shoulders with her hooves as gently as she could, trying to wake her up.

"INKY! INKY! WAKE UP! SPECKLED INK STOP! It's me! Your best friend, Surprise! It's just a dream wake up!"

Nurse Redheart and another nurse rushed into the room. "Surprise! What is going on? You're going to wake the whole hospital up!"

Surprise turned to face the two mares. "S-She just started screaming! I have no idea why!" she explained nervously.

Speckled Ink suddenly stopped everything. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and they focused on Surprise. It took a moment for her to register what was going on. "S-Surprise? I-Is that r-r-really you?" she stuttered. She reached out a hoof and it touched Surprise's cheek, which was starting to grow damp with tears. Happy tears.

Surprise grabbed her friend's hoof with her two hooves. She smiled goofily for a minute before launching herself at Speckled Ink, hugging her tightly. "You're alive!" Surprise said happily.

Speckled Ink slowly hugged back. "Yeah. I guess I am," she replied.

"Go get my clipboard! I need to record this!" Nurse Redheart barked at the the other nurse, who ran out of the room.

"Surprise please get off, this really hurts," Speckled Ink's muffled voice said into Surprise's chest. Surprise got off her best friend and was smiling goofily again, happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead!" Surprise said.

"So did I but my suspicions were correct," a voice said behind them. Everypony in the room turned to see Princess Celestia standing in the doorway.

"Princess Celestia!" Surprise exclaimed, bowing. Nurse Redheart did the same while Speckled Ink just waved a hoof.

"It is wonderful to see that you have returned Speckled Ink," Princess Celestia said, approaching her bed.

"Thank you Princess. But what did you mean that your suspicions were correct?" Speckled Ink asked.

Princess Celestia only chuckled. "You'll know in good time. But you should rest. I'll see you two in the morning," she replied, leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Lets answer reviews!**

**Anonymous: Well actually they're still fillies. All of the mane 6 and the concept 6 are still fillies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. I do own my OC, Speckled Ink though. Credit for the OCs, Ivory and Lightning Bolt go to my friends.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Surprise and Speckled Ink stood infront of the doors that led to Ponyville from Ponyville Hospital. Speckled Ink looked at Surprise. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Surprise answered.

Specled Ink's broken wing was wrapped up. her broken hoof was in a dark blue cast that matched the color of her coat and all of her wounds had been patched up. Her whole body was covered in white patches.

Surprise pushed open the door with her hoof and they were immediatly bombarded by news ponies, straining to hear questions answered by Speckled Ink.

Surprise and Speckled Ink stood there as everypony took pictures, almost going blind by all the camera flashes when they suddenly heard a booming voice.

"EVERYPONY MAKE WAY FOR THE PRINCESS!" Nurse Redheart announced as Princess Celestia walked through the hospital doors.

Everypony stopped talking and taking pictures and fell silent.

"Thank you everypony. It is wonderful to see that you have returned Speckled Ink. I hope you will heal well," Princess Celestia said.

"Thank you Princess," Speckled Ink replied, bowing her head.

"I will see you all on the Summer Sun Celebration," Princess Celestia said before spreading her wings and taking off into the air. The crowd of news ponies left to follow Princess Celestia, some taking to the skies with their cameras around their necks.

After the crowd had scattered there were eight ponies waiting for them.

Firefly approached Speckled Ink first and gave her a hug. "Its good to see you Speckled Ink. We were all so worried!"

A couple happy tears were forming at the edge of Speckled Ink's eyes. "Thank you Firefly."

Next up was Rainbow Dash, who gave Speckled Ink's good hoof a hoof-bump. "Good to see you Speck," she said.

Speckled Ink nodded. "You too!"

The twins approached them next, Fluttershy and Posey. They both stood infront of Speckled Ink kind of awkwardly.

"If its okay..." Fluttershy said.

"Can we hug you?" Posey finished.

Speckled Ink nodded and they both took turns hugging Speckled Ink, who was really starting to cry now.

Pinkie Pie bounced over to her next. "Oh Inky its so good to see you! Me and Surprise were so worried but when we found out that you were back we started planning a party! We'll go there after this! The rest of your friends are waiting for you there!"

Speckled Ink giggled. "Alright Pinkie."

Applejack trotted up to them next. "Its real good to see ya Speckled Ink!"

"You too Applejack!" Speckled Ink noticed Applejack flank wasn't blank anymore. "Hey! You got your cutie mark!"

"So did I!" Rainbow Dash objected.

"Same here!" Pinkie Pie replid.

"All of your cutie marks look great!"

"Thanks Inky!" Applejack replied.

Finally Sparkler and Rarity came up to Speckled Ink.

"We were so excited about you coming back," Sparkler started to say.

"That we made you a dress!" Rarity finished. Using her unicorn magic she lowered the bag that was floating next to her to the ground.

"Thanks you two! I'll wear it to Pinkie's party!"

"Speaking of, we should probably go there now!" Surprise said.

"Yeah let's go!" Pinkie Pie replied excitedly. "Here I'll carry your bag for you Inky!"

* * *

An hour later Speckled Ink, Surprise, Rainbow Dash, and Firefly left Pinkie Pie's party. Speckled Ink was wearing the dress that Rarity and Sparkler had made her. It was dark blue and covered most of her body. There were black patches all over the dress, probably to represent the black ink spot on her thigh. She had a black feather behind her ear

"Now we've got a special party to go to!" Surprise said excitedly.

"We have to catch the chariot to Cloudsdale!" Firefly replied.

"Let's hurry girls!" Rainbow Dash said, trotting off with the rest of the fillies in tow.

They luckily caught the chariot just before it took off. They arrived in Cloudsdale just minutes later and everypony else was waiting for Speckled Ink to take her first steps back into her hometown.

She first placed her front good hoof on the cloud but then when she placed the hoof with the cast on it, her hoof fell through the cloud.

"Eep! H-Help me!" Speckled Ink cried, her arms flailing. Surprise and Firefly helped get Speckled Ink into a cart that was pulled by Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry Inky," Surprise apologized. "We didn't think of that."

"Its okay, I was frightened a bit," Speckled Ink replied.

Nevertheless the four fillies made their way to Surprise's house where all of Speckled Ink's pegasus friends jumped out from various hiding places when she entered the room.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled. Thankfully Speckled Ink could walk on the solid floors of Surprise's house.

"WHAT?!" Surprise said.

Everypony giggled and that's when the party was on.

* * *

"Great party Surprise!" one pegasus was telling Surprise later.

"Yeah! This is awesome!" another said.

Surprise blushed a little and replied, "Thanks everypony! Have you seen Speckled Ink?"

"She's in the next room talking to Lightning Bolt and Ivory," the pegasus replied.

"Thanks!" Surprised replied, and left to go find her friend. She found her where the pegasus had told her to look.

"Hi Ivory! Hey Lightning!" Surprise said, greeting the two white ponies.

"Hey... Surprise," Lightning Bolt greeted slowly, her eyes staring at Surprise's flank.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Speckled Ink pointed to Surprise's flank. "Y-Your flank."

"What about my flank? I know its blank but-" Surprised started to say as she looked at her flank, but it wasn't blank anymore. There were three purple ballons. Surprise gasped. "MY CUTIE MARK!"

"Congrats!" Ivory said.

"That's great Surprise!" Speckled Ink replied.

Lightning Bolt was looking over Speckled Ink's shoulder and across the room. "Hey Speck, I think someone wants to talk to you," she said.

Ivory and Surprise followed Lightning Bolt's gaze while Speckled Ink turned around to see her father waiting for her.

"We'll leave you two to talk," Ivory said.

"See you later Inky!" Surprise said before the three ponies left. Once they were gone Speckled Ink trotted over to her father, Black Ink.

Speckled Ink's father was completely black. His mane colors matched Speckled Ink's but the style matched the Wonderbolts. His eyes were bright blue.

"D-Dad," Speckled Ink started to say.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," he interrupted her. They hugged for a long time, tears pouring from Speckled Ink's eyes.

"I'm so sorry for disappearing!" Speckled Ink said.

"Where have you been?" Black Ink asked.

"I was lost in the Everfree forest," Speckled Ink answered.

"FOR TWO YEARS?!" Black Ink exclaimed in disbelief.

Speckled Ink nodded, a little ashamed.

Black Ink smiled. "Nothing matters now except that i have you back," he said.

"Where's mom? I want to see her!" Speckled Ink asked excitedly.

Black Ink froze. He didn't know how to say what he had to say next. "Speckled Ink... Y-You're mother..."

"What about her? Is she at home?" Speckled Ink asked.

"She left after you disappeared," Black Ink answered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter guys! I'm going to need some OCs for later chapters though.**

**Just fill out the form below:**

Name:

Gender:

Age (filly, colt, stallion or mare?):

Pegasus, Unicorn, or Earth pony?:

Body color:

Mane color and style (is it one or two colors?):

Tail color and style (is it one or two colors?):

Eye color:

Cutie Mark:

Personality:

Occupation (Shadowbolt or Wonderbolt? Or just a background pony?):

Where does your pony live?:

Family:

Anything else I forgot?:

**Thanks everypony! Bye!**

**~Clove25**


End file.
